Love In The Shadows
by e4elisa1
Summary: Evelyn moves to Forks from California and meets Alice! And from there she meets Seth. In the weirdest way Evelyn and Seth seem to hit it off. Will Evelyn fall for him? Has Seth finally Imprinted on someone? what journey will their love take them?
1. Chapter 1

(:

**Chapter 1**

Forks Washington. It was cold, dark, gloomy. My kind of weather. I lived in California so it was pretty much sunny for the most part. I loved rain more than sunshine. I liked to be inside and just watch as the rain drippings fell along the window...My father had just passed away and my mother and I were coming to live here with my grandmother. A fresh new start. As much as I loved this gloomy weather and the forestry, I loved California more.  
I missed my friends, my old school, my old home...Living here is definitely going to be an experience. I hate change, and I always will.  
I sat here in the car, almost being crushed by piles of boxes.

"Here we are" My mother said. She pulled into the driveway of an old two story home.  
The house looked old, the white paint was chipped and the porch looked worn out. The gate was black, a little rusty but roses grew along side it.  
The house wouldn't look so bad if someone fixed it up a bit. "Its not that bad...now come on! I need you to help unload boxes before it gets dark"  
My mother said. I nodded and got out of the car. The cold air touched my cheeks, sending goosebumps. I rubbed my hands together for warmth and the opened up the backseat. I grabbed one of the boxes and headed towards the porch.

"Gosh mom. What did you pack, rocks?" I said.  
"Oh shut it! come on! exercise! lift with your legs!" She chuckled. I sighed and smiled. "Okay. Now to get the door open..." I shifted the heavy box just a little to be able to reach my hand out..."Hello my darlings!" "GAH! AH. Holy sh-"  
The door slammed open and I lost my grip on the box. The heavy box came crashing down on my foot. "Evelyn! Oh Im sorry my dear" My grandmother apologized. "Ah..Ah..Get. This. Box. Off. My. FOOT!" I yelled. "Evelyn?" My mother ran up to me. "Im sorry. Im so sorry" My mother helped remove the box off my foot. "Ah. It hurts! What the hell do you got in there?" I shrieked. "Dont say "hell" and Im not sure..maybe my bowling things?" My mother said. "Ah. I need to sit down"

Both my mother and grandmother helped me to the couch. My foot was throbbing in pain. Slowly my mother removed my shoe and sock.  
"Its bruised all right" She said. My foot was purple and maybe twice its size. "Can you move it?" She asked. "Ah. Barely" I tried to curl my toes but it was too painful. "Should we take her to get it checked out?" Mom asked, Grandma Penny. "It looks pretty bad" She responded.

"Its okay. Im okay. Dont wo-" I tried to stand up but the pain made me unable to. "Ouch" I muttered. "Maggie why dont you go and bring the rest of the boxes in. I'll take her" Grandama said. "Im fine" I mumbled. "Stop being stubborn. Your going"  
"Its getting late. We dont-" "Evelyn. Come on, just let your grandmother take you. I'll be fine" My mother said. I sighed. "Fine. Lets go"

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room. I was bored out of my mind, followed by the pain of my throbbing foot. My grandmother looked like she was gonna fall asleep any minute now...I just sat here tapping my fingers on my thighs. Then suddenly this girl walked in. She was small and petite, with short black hair. Her eyes were like gold and her skin pale white. She smiled and sat down right next to me. It was complete silence after that. I tapped my fingers once again and stared at the ceiling. I sighed and began making clicking noises with my tongue.

The girl suddenly turned to me. "Hello" She kindly said. "Hello?" I replied.  
"Im Alice" She held out her hand for me to shake it.  
"Evelyn"  
"Thats a pretty name! So what are you in for?" She asked.  
"My foot, I busted it" I said.  
"Oh, my father will take a good look at it. I promise" She smiled.  
"Your father?"  
"My father's Dr. Cullen" She said.  
"Oh, thats nice. Are you here visiting him?"  
"Yes, I am. You know, I havent seen you around before. Are you new?" I nodded. "I just moved here today. This little accident happend while unloading boxes" I said. "Oooh. Im sorry. It's very nice meeting you! Forks maybe small and gloomy, but its the perfect little town" She said.  
"I like the forests and the rain" I said. "Im glad you do. Where did you use to live?" She asked.

"California" I replied. "I love California! Especially Los Angeles. They have the cutest shops down there" She said.  
"I actually lived in Los Angeles"  
"Awesome!"  
"So how old are you?" I asked. "Nineteen. You?" She replied. "Eighteen. Just graduated actually"  
"Congratulations! You know, I really like you" "You do?"  
"Totally! We should hangout some time" "Yeah, we should" I said. Alice was full of so much energy. It was like she was related to the energizer bunny... I liked her though. She seemed fun, sweet.

"Actually, theres going to be a party at my house tomorrow. Its my sisters birthday" She said. "Oh well, tell her I said Happy Birthday"  
"Why dont you come over!" She asked. "I umm-" "Here's my number and address" She interrupted. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her purple prada bag. She didnt even have to write it down. It was like she was expecting this or something. A party invitation in her bag all up and ready. "Evelyn Walker" The nurse called. "Here! See you tomorrow!" Alice said. "Huh? What? Who stole my banana!" My grandmother awoke.

"Come on Granny, time to go in" I said. "Oh. Okay" She helped me up and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you" Alice said. I nodded. "Nice meeting you too" I replied.

I walked into the doctors office and sat on what seemed like toilet seat paper. It made crinkly sounds while I adjusted myself.  
"Ms. Walker" The doctor came in. He was young and very handsome. Like Alice, he was also very pale with the same golden eyes.  
"Hello Dr. Cullen. Im afraid my grand daughter has hurt her foot" Grandmother said. "Hello, Mrs Verona. I can see...hmm" He examined.

"I met your daughter Alice" I said. "Oh yes. She's very friendly" He chuckled. "Yes she is. She invited me to your other daughter's party"  
"Why thats lovely. Are you going to stop by?" He asked. "Ah! Ouch" I bit my lip as he moved my foot around. "Maybe" I squealed.  
"Hmmm... Its just a sprain" Dr. Cullen said. "And it would be great if you came. Lots of fun and food. We have some heavy eaters coming over" He chuckled. My grandmother looked at me confusingly. She was asleep while I was talking to Alice. Dr. Cullen was very nice and gentle. His voice was calming as he wrapped my foot up with gauze.

"The pain will be reduced by tomorrow. It'll still hurt, just not as much" He said. I nodded. "You know dear, I think I might have some crutches in the attic" Granny said. "That sounds great" He smiled. "If you do come by tomorrow, Its not best for you to be on your foot for a long time"  
"Oh." I sighed. "We'll make sure to have extra seats" He said. I smiled, "Thank you"

"You have a very wonderful grand daughter Mrs. Verona" He said. "Why thank you. She takes after me" She joked. They both laughed and I couldnt help but smile. "My dear Evelyn and my daughter are actually coming to live here with me" Granny said. "Ah, then welcome to Forks" He smiled.

Welcome to Forks. Home sweet home. Now tomorrow...hmm..Should I stay or should I go? Alice was very nice, and her father was just great.  
There was something odd about them though. I cant quite put my finger on it.

**Seth will be in the next chapter (: I promise! Hope you liked my story! Reviewww please? I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

(:

**Chapter 2**

I sat on an old rocking chair on the creaking front porch. I looked up at the cloudy sky and giant trees. I put my black beanie over my ears and tucked my hands in my under arms. It was very chilly outside, unlike the sunny Los Angeles weather I was used to. I looked down at the paper invitation Alice had given me yesterday. Should I go? I just met her yesterday...  
Maybe it would be fun, maybe I'd meet some new friends. I wasnt the most social person. I knew people, but we were mostly aquaintences rather then actual friends. I'd be shy at first but once you get to know me... Its a whole different story. "Evelyn! Ev!" My mother called.  
"Out here" I said. She came outside to the porch and smiled.

"So that party's gonna start pretty soon. Are you going to go?" She asked. I shrugged. "Beats me" I said. "Come on! You should go"  
"Mom bu-" "No buts" She inturupted. "My foot mom- Im gonna be all crippled while everyone else has fun" I sighed.

"Oh come on. Thats not going to happen. I promise. This morning you even said your foot wasnt bothering you as much" She said.  
"Fine. So I should go?" I muttered "Definitely. Come on! Go change" I stood up, trying not to put alot of my weight on my foot.

"Fine fine fine...Can I borrow the car?" I asked. "Hmm...fine. I guess so" She said. "Thanks mom" "No problem"  
"Oh wait. I dont have a gift" I said. "Hmm...I think I have something in mind" My mother said.

* * *

Woah. Was this the Cullen's house? It was beyond beautiful! and big..very big. Wow. I was astonished. There were balloons tied to the mail box so I was sure this was it. I quickly parked the car and walked towards the house. I stood on the big beautiful porch (unlike ours)  
"Hiya Evelyn!" Alice opened the door before I even had the chance to knock. "Hey Alice. I made it" I said.  
"Yay! Come on inside" She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I limped with my foot so she slowed down.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside. I couldnt believe they lived here. She brought me out to the backyward where everyone was.  
Dr. Cullen was there. He walked up to me and smiled."Im glad you could make it" He said. "Yeah, me too" I replied.  
"Here let me take this" Alice grabbed the present from my hand and set it on a table. There were many other gifts too much much larger than mine. The cake was something very extravagant. It looked like a cake from something I saw on "Cake Boss" Or something!

She grabbed my hand once again and took me to a group of people. "This is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper" She introduced. "Hello, Im Evelyn" I said. "Its very nice to meet you all"

The blonde one looked at me and half smiled. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was like golden honey followed by her eyes. Rosalie was her name...her skin was also very pale. Maybe it was a trait...Emmett the one standing next to her was maybe twice my size! He was also very handesome. He smiled widely at me, showing his perfect pearly white teeth. "What happened to your foot?" He asked.

"I dropped a very heavy box on it" I said. He chuckled, "Sounds like somebody I know"  
"I heard that Em!" A girl said, playfully slapping his arm. "Hello, Im Bella" She introduced. "Evelyn" I shook her hand.  
"And this is Edward" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her side. "Pleased to meet you" He smiled crookedly.

"So, are you guys all related?" I asked. "Well we've all been adopted by Carslile here" Alice said. "Except technically Bella" She added.  
"I see" I smiled. "She's like family though" She said. "Rosalie is with Emmett, Edward is with Bella and Im with my love, Jasper" She giggled.  
He smiled and put her arms around her tiny waist. "

Hmm...so thats kind of weird...I mean, there not technically related..but still kind of creepy. I liked them already anyway. The Cullen's were very friendly people. Edward chuckled and looked down. Wasnt sure why... "Where's the birthday girl?" I asked. "She's somewhere over here" Alice said.

"So are you hungry? We've got tons of food" Bella asked. "Food? More food? Is it ready yet?" This boy said. He came towards us with two other boys who looked similar to him. They were tall! like 6 foot and beyond! they had long shaggy hair. They had muscles and russet tan skin..."Oooh Who's this?" One of them asked. "My friend, Evelyn!" Alice said. "Nice too meet you! Im Quil this here to my left is Embry and to my right is Jacob" He said. Embry waved and Jacob laughed as this girl from behind put her hands around his waist.

"Im Renesmee" The girl giggled. "Oh, you must be the birthday girl" I said. "Yes, yes I am" She replied. "Well happy birthday, Renesmee. How old are you turning?" I asked. "Hmm..17!"

It was odd she had to think about it..but hey, maybe she was just joking around. "Congratulations" I smiled. "Thank you!"  
"So how about that food?" Quil said. "Lets go eat!" Embry yelled.

I followed them as we walked towards a table full of food. "Just came off the grill" Another unfamiliar woman said. "Im Esme, 's wife" She said. "Oh yes! Hello, Im Evelyn, pleased to meet you" I said. "Same too you. Now come on down and eat! Its all very yummy"  
"Oh my, Oh my! Burgers..hot dogs...steak...potatoes! Im in heaven!" Embry shrieked. "Calm down bro, its just food" Jacob chuckled.

I smiled and put some potatoes and steak on my plate. I looked around to find somewhere to sit. Ah, there we go. I began to limp by way over there..."I got it! I got it!" I heard a boy say from behind. "I got i-"

"AH!" I yelled as I felt someone crash unto me from behind. I fell on the grass, flat on my face. I could feel my food on my shirt.  
"What in the hell" I muttered. I could feel the boy on top of me still. I was being crushed! IM GONNA DIE! AIR! AIR!  
The boy rolled off of me. Okay, so maybe Im being a little over dramatic...but hey! He's heavy! I rolled unto my back and looked up at the sky.

I did not want to get up. The boy knelt down next to me. "Im sorry! Im so sorry! Are you okay!" He asked. He looked into my eyes and then he just froze. He picked up the back of my head and set it on his lap. "Im sorry" He whispered. "My God! What the hell is wrong with you!" Alice yelled.

She knelt down by me also. Carslile came into view. "Are you alright Evelyn?" He asked. "Yeah, I just kinda bumped my head" I touched my fore head and felt blood on my hands. "You have a cut there...Why dont we help get you and your cut cleaned up" He said.  
"Dammit Seth" Jacob muttered. The boy, Seth glared at him. "Here I gotcha" He wrapped his arms around me and carried me in his arms.

"You really dont have to..." "Its alright. Im just helping you inside the house. Im sorry..Evelyn was it?" He asked. I nodded. His body was very warm...was this boy running a fever or something?  
"Set her down here" Carslile said. Slowly he lowered me out of his arms and set me on the couch. Carslile had his first aid kit on the coffee table. He pulled out disinfectant to clean my cut. "This wont sting.." He said as he dabbed it on. Seth was still by my side. He sat right next to me. His facial expressions looked worried. I could tell he really felt bad.

"All done. Does anything else hurt?" Carslile asked. "My foot kind of does. Other than that Im fine" I answered.  
Alice then came by. She smacked Seth on the shoulder then turned to me. "Come on. Let me find you something else to wear" She held out her hand. "I..Its oka-" "Nonsense! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs with her.

I looked back and saw Seth looking at me. He half smiled then looked down. Alice brought me up to her GIGANTIC room. Mine was a shoe box compared to hers... She went to her doubled door closet and opened it up. My eyes grew wide. "Did you know you have a mall as your closet?" I said in amazement. "Silly you! Come on!" She dragged me inside. "I dont know Alice...I dont think your clothes will fit me" I said.

Alice was so small and petite. I wasnt exactly the smallest thing in the world... I wasnt completely huge, but I wasnt completely small either.  
I was more in the middle I guess. I couldnt sport a bikini or anything. Hell no. I was just average I guess. Nothing Special.  
"I have plenty of clothes that will fit you! Just let me work my magic" She giggled. "Its makeover time girl"

"Oh joy..."

* * *

Alice grabbed my hand and helped me down the stairs. She had done my makeup my hair...gave me new clothes...  
She might be tiny, but gosh she's strong! I tried to escape a couple of times, but she had me on lock down. My hair was naturally curly but she straitened it out a bit but left some wavy curls. She had done just some of my makeup but not too much.

She had given me a red plaid shirt that I wore with a black under shirt and some dark jeans. The minute I walked outside I could feel Seth's eyes on me. "Ah, you're all cleaned up" Esme said. I nodded, "Yes thanks to your lovely daughter" I replied. "Oh stop it" Alice chuckled.  
"Alice" I whispered. "Yeah?"  
"Why..does..Seth keep staring at me?" I said. She looked over at him then back at me. "I dont know, maybe he likes you?" Alice smiled widely.  
"How do you know?" I asked. "Im psychic" She giggled. "Ha Ha yeah right. Now seriously...What should I do?"

"Go talk to him!" She said. I sighed, "What am I going to say?"  
"Anything! Come on!" She pushed me towards him. "No. No. No." I tried to fight my way to stay, but damn she's strong. ".Yes"  
"He's right there! Now go!" She whispered. "Alice!" "Go" She growled.  
"Fine! evil pixi..." "I heard that"

I sat down next to him. I smiled and he smiled back. "Hello..Seth" I said. "Hello Evelyn" He replied. "So..." I tapped my fingers on my thighs.  
"Do you..umm.." "What?"  
"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" He asked. "Uhmm...I...sure?" I said. He smiled, "Lets go"

My eyes beamed at Alice and she smiled widely while giving me a thumbs up. Oh Alice...I just met you and I feel like I've known you for years.  
Oh God, now where was he taking me? I don't know him..why am I taking a walk in the woods with him? I should just run..yeah running sounds good...It's horror movie central!

We walked in silence for a while until we got into the forest. I looked up at the trees. "I like it here so far" I said. "I've been living here my whole life. Its a nice little town" He said. "I've been living in California my whole life...until now"  
"Why'd you come down to live in Forks?" He asked. "My...father passed away a couple of months ago and my mother and I came down here to live with my grandmother. A "Fresh new start" she says"

"Oh, Im sorry about your father" He said. "Its okay...he lived a good life. He was a good man" "Im glad to hear that" He smiled.  
"Tell me about yourself" I said. "Well, Im 23... I have a sister, lived here my whole life...My life is pretty boring" He chuckled.  
"I bet its not" "You know...my father passed away too. A couple of years ago actually" He said. "Oh. Im sorry to hear. I guess we both can relate to each other in a way" "Kinda" He smiled.

"You know, you crushing me with your weight, and all these rocks is not good for my fo-AH!" "Uh oh!" In a nano second I was in Seth's arms.  
My non injured foot has tripped over one of these tree stumps..."Agh! Im such a klutz. Im sorry" I said. His arms were still around me, they were warm and somewhat comfortable..."You remind me of Bella" He chuckled. "Did you know your arms are still around me?" I laughed.

He quickly let go, "Oh. Ha..sorry" He nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"Its okay Seth. You know despite you crushing my vertebrae, your quite alright" I giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I felt the sand between my toes. The clouds were grey and dreary like every other day, and the sand was damp and cold.  
I hadn't visited the beach yet. It wasn't exactly your typical Californian beach, but it was quite beautiful. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest, staring out into the ocean. The air was very cool, I shivered and goosebumps appeared on my arms.

Forks wasn't home just yet, but I had to admit I enjoyed living here.

"HEY! HEADS UP!"  
"Wha-" And then I felt something hard hit the back of my head. What. The. Hell.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

My head ached and I stood up with my fists clenched. "Seriously!" I yelled. There were 3 large guys standing there, looking like they were trying to hold in laughter. I recognized them as Jacob, Quil and Embry. The fourth boy was in fact, Seth Clearwater. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"Whatever." I grumbled.  
"Evelyn, I truly am sorry, I-"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does. I keep hurting you.."  
"Dude, don't take it so seriously. Its okay." I half smiled at him and it was like his eyes lit up.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I'm sure." That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His perfectly chiseled body was more than attractive.

"Uh- Evelyn?" He said.  
"Wha- What?"

I shouldn't stare so long..

"Do you want to come with us to have lunch?" He asked.  
"That depends, are you going to hit me with another ball or crush me again?" I chuckled. Seth and the guys had already managed to hurt me twice since I got here.

Seth's eyes fell, "I'm really sorr-"  
"I was kidding, Seth. I'll come with you guys." I said.

He smiled at me with his perfect pearly white teeth. He looked like he could be on a Oral B toothpaste commercial.  
"Hey, Evelyn right?" Jacob asked.  
"Yes. And you guys are Quil and Embry?"

"Yep!" They both said.  
"Dude, I'm totally starving." Jacob moaned.  
"I know, Emily supposedly has like tons of food."  
"What is she making?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to eat!" Jacob cheered.  
"You guys seem like you have big apatites."

"Oh, we certainly do!" Embry chuckled. "I swear, I think I could eat a whole cow right now dude."

When we arrived at Emily's the whole house smelled delicious. I could tell she must be a good cook. The guys seemed to feel like they were on cloud 9 when they ate.

"Pass me another piece of bread!" Quil shouted.  
"Dang bro, that's like your 5th one!" Jacob chuckled.  
"SO! I'm curvy, and I like it!"

The rest of us laughed at Quil's hilarious remarks. The guys stacked sandwiches, chips and potato salad all over their plates, it could hardly fit.  
I looked at them and raised an eyebrow, but they didn't seem to notice. They were to busy stuffing their faces with food.  
Seth and Jacob had 3 sandwiches and a butt load of potato salad with crushed chips on top. It was so much, it was overwhelming the plate!

I had one fresh turkey and cheese sandwich, with a few chips and a scoop of potato salad.  
"You okay Evelyn?" Emily asked, as she smiled at me. Her smile was warm, and she was quite beautiful despite the large scar on her face. I had to admit, I was curious of why she had a scar in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know that _that _much food could be consumed in so little time" I laughed.  
"Trust me, these boys should enter in food eating competitions."  
"Dude, we'd so win at that!" Seth mused.

"God, you eat like a bird!" Jacob taunted at me.  
"I do not! I just prefer not to eat like I'm never going to eat again!" I protested.  
"You're not one of those self-conscious girls that can't eat in front of guys right?"  
"No, I'm not!" I narrowed my eyes at him.  
Jacob cleared his throat and pretend to imitate some girl who eats one piece of celery stick a day.

"I'll have a salad please, no dressing. OH and I only drink Fiji water." He said, in a voice that sounded like some blonde prissy valley girl.  
"Also, I've like never ever, like totally touched a french fry in my life."

Seth, Quil and Embry were shaking in laughter. I still narrowed my eyes at Jacob. "I am not some prissy valley girl. " I hissed.  
"Aren't all girls from California like that?" Embry asked.  
"No! Not all of them! That's a stereotype."

"Right, right." Jacob taunted me still.  
"Oh my gos-"  
"See! Ha ha! She was about to say, 'OMG Britney, stop messing with me!' "  
"Oh, so does that make you Britney then?" I chuckled.  
"I'm just saying-"  
"Just shut up Jake."  
"Chill bro!" He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Seth had stopped laughing and gave a look to Jacob. He didn't look happy.  
Jacob's smile faded and he stood up from his seat.

"Thanks a lot Em, but I gotta get going." He said. My smile faded also, I didn't want Jacob to leave. I was having tons of fun. I had to admit, even though he was being such an ass, he made me laugh.

I had just met these guys, but they made me feel like I've known them for years. They were funny and out-going, and actually pretty good looking.  
"Aw, Jake don't go!" Embry cried.  
"Sorry, I gotta go see Nessie." He replied.

Nessie? What's a Nessie? Isn't that a Scottish dinosaur?

"You always have to go. You never have time for us anymore." Embry muttered.  
"Oh shut up, are you my girlfriend or something? Yeah, No."  
"Be that way." Embry turned away humorously, pretending to be an upset girl. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled at me before leaving.  
"Nice to see you again valley girl!" He laughed as he went out the front door.

Once Jacob had left, Seth didn't look as tense. His face brightened up, I didn't understand why though. Jacob wasn't being a bother or anything, just a little annoying. But he was being annoying in a cute way. I had to admit I enjoyed his presence. He was tall..and tan.. an-

"Evelyn?" Seth said.  
"Wha-What?" I replied, coming out of my thoughts.  
"You sure do zone out a lot." Seth chuckled.

"Sorry. I guess its a habit." I said as I took one last bite out of my sandwich.  
The guys stood up from the table and took their plates to the sink.  
"Here, I'll take yours." Seth insisted.  
"You don't have to-"  
"It's just a plate." He chuckled. "No need to be all stubborn."  
"Fine, thank you." I replied.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen with a large man.  
"Yes, I did. Thank you so much Emily."  
"Good, I'm glad you liked it. Oh, and this is Sam, my husband." She said. The large man smiled and shook my hand firmly.

What the heck were they feeding these guys here! They're huge! I felt like a flea compared to them.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner too." Emily said.  
"Thanks very much, but I was actually going to head home now." I replied.  
"Aw, maybe some other time then. Did you drive here?" She asked.  
"No, I walked here actually."

"It's pouring rain outside! You can't walk home in the rain, dear." She said.  
"It's totally fin-"  
"I'll drive her!" Seth chimed in.  
"I- "  
"That's a lovely idea." Emily interrupted.

"I don't want to be a disturbance to you guys." I said.  
"Please, let Seth drive you. It's no problem." Emily smiled at me.  
"Okay." I added.

Seth smiled at me and grabbed my jacket. "You should put this on." He said. "Thanks, I will." He seemed so caring and nice to me. It was a little odd, I must admit.

Seth was on the front porch and I was in the doorway, saying thank you's and goodbyes to the guys and Emily.  
Quil and Embry whispered and snickered to eachother as I left with Seth.

"A little alone time for them." Embry chuckled.

"Uhm..Okay?" I stepped out of the door and on to the front porch.

"They're just being dumb." Seth replied.  
"You're not going to try anything on me, right?" I joked. Seth was trying to fight a smile,  
"We'll see."

An old big grey truck came into view. We ran to the car as the rain began to fall harder. Seth opened the car door for me. "Thanks." I said.

I rubbed my hands together for warmth and Seth hopped into the drivers seat. The rain pattered hard against the windows.  
He turned on the heater. "Let's hope it works today." He chuckled. "The heater has been acting up."

"Oh. It's cool" I said.  
"I've been trying to fix this baby up."  
"You fix cars?" I asked.  
"Yeah, from time to time." He replied.  
"That's really cool."  
"Not really, it's just what we guys do up here."  
"I've always wanted to restore a classic car." I said. Seth smiled, "Forreal?"  
"Yes! Why is it so hard for you to believe?" I asked.  
"I dunno-"  
"Just cause I'm from California, doesn't mean I'm some boneheaded ditz that only enjoys getting her nails done and tanning." I said.  
"I didn't say that you did. I would never assume that of you." He said.  
"Why thank you. Jacob seems to think so."  
"Aw, forget Jacob. " He said. It seemed like he was trying to get our conversation away from the subject of Jacob.

"Can I turn on the radio?" I asked. He nodded.  
I brought my frozen hands towards it to turn it on.  
"..AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOH" I was startled by the loud music coming from the radio.  
"Oh sorry!" Seth changed the station and turned it down.  
"What in the world..Was that a CD?" I asked.

"Uh..Quil borrowed the car and he had Clair with him..She's 11, an-"  
"No no, don't lie. You love Justin Bieber and you know it." I laughed.  
"I do not! It's Claire's!" He protested.  
"How don't I know you're making up this Claire person?" I giggled.

"I'm not making her up!" Seth cried.  
"Sure, sure. " I teased. Seth rolled his eyes and smiled,  
"Yes Evelyn, I'm in love with Justin Bieber."  
"I knew it." I chuckled.

We drove a little while longer until we arrived at my house. I had a good day.  
"Thanks a lot Seth." I said.  
"No problem. You should come by La Push sometime."  
"I will. Thanks again" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**(: **

**Chapter 4**

"Seth, seriously?" I laughed. "Yes, Robert Pattinson is gay!" He cried. We were both having deep conversations about actors. It was getting quite interesting. I had been hanging out with the guys and Alice these past couple of weeks. They felt like brothers to me now. I was at Seth's house today. I laid on my back on his bed with my head dangling off the end, laughing at jokes and pointless conversations. "Doesn't Robert Pattinson kind of look like Edward in a way?" I said.

"No way! Rob Pattinson is all scruffy with the accent and stuff!"  
"Maybe it's just me then." I giggled. Seth had become like my best friend. I could talk to him about almost anything.

"You know, all your blood is rushing to your head as we speak."  
"So?"  
"So, you're gonna get a headache." He said. "Okay mom." I growled. Seth rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

"Seth! Jake and the guys are here!" Sue Clearwater called. My face brightened up when I heard Jacob's name. "Jake?" I smiled and quickly rolled off the bed. "Ah..Ow, my head." I grumbled as I rolled on the floor..

"See I told you-" "Hey guys! We're hereee!" Embry chimed in with the rest of the guys.

"Woah, what'd you do with Ev?" Jacob chuckled.

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up." I groaned humorously. Jacob walked towards me and held out his hand for me to grab. I reached for it and he slowly pulled me up. His hands were large and unbelievably warm.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled, trying not to give him a goofy look. Seth grimaced at him.

"Anyway, what do you guys wanna do today?" Quil came in.

"I wanted to go down and fix up the truck, but I don't think Evelyn would be interested." Jacob replied.

"No, I wanna go." I assured.

"Really?" Embry said.

"Yes, I was telling Seth the other day that I'm actually interested by that stuff. Right Seth?"

Seth looked at me and nodded. "Valley girl likes cars. Nice." Jacob chuckled. "Shut up." I grumbled as I smacked him with a pillow.

* * *

"Pass me that wrench." Seth asked me.

"Sure thing bu-ddy." I replied, extending the 'bu'.

He was under the car and I was sitting on the ground next to him. Jake and the other guys were looking under the hood.

"Bro, it's freezing in this garage!" Quil cried.

"Stop being such a girl." Seth laughed. I shook my head and put my hands into my pocket.

"It is sorta cold." I muttered.

"Aw, then have Seth warm you up." Embry suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at me while Quil and Jacob chuckled.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up you three."

Seth rolled from under the car and handed me the wrench back. His hands were so warm..I held them in mine. "Seth, you're like a mini heater." I said.

He winked, "I know, I'm hot." I let go of his hand.

"Not what I meant!"

"Come on, we all know I'm hot." He grinned.

"Oh Seth, you're so sexy." Quil cried.

"Yes, all the ladies love me." He shot me a look and bit his lip 'seductively'.

"You guys are such freaks." I rolled my eyes.

"You love us." Jacob said.

"Sure, sure." I said as I stood up on my feet and stretched. "Ev, pass me that." Jacob said as he motioned to the motor oil.

"Kay"

"Wait, watch out the lid is open"

"What? You scared I'm gonna drop it?" He rolled his eyes at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I know I'm not the most graceful person, but that's beside the point. Yes, I've fallen, been crushed and hit multiple times in the last couple of weeks, but whatever. I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, okay. Seth and Jacob told me about the girl Bella. They say we're alike in some ways. It's hard to see that though. She's extremely beautiful- almost perfect. It's difficult to imagine that she's clumsy, or ever was. She seemed so unflawed.

My shirt and pants were covered in motor oil and other gunk. I even had a bit on my cheeks. Jacob scrunched his face at me. "What're you looking at?"

"Oh nothing" He shrugged innocently, "I've just never seen a wild raccoon this close before." He muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at him and removed my flipflops off my feet and intended to smack Jake with it. "Why I outta-"

"Help!" Jacob laughed as he ran from me. "Come back here!" I yelled. He ran in circles around the car as I chased him with my shoe. My feet were freezing from the cold ground, but I didn't care. I was enjoying this.

"Hey you guys-"

"Guys." Seth added.

We kept going until Seth yelled at us to stop. Quil and Embry looked at me suspiciously and then at each other. What were they thinking? Could they see that I was totally flirting with Jacob? I hope not. Jake is so cute and I'm so not. I'm not the flirting type..I never have been. I guess there's just something about Jake that I really like. He's nice, sweet and funny- I couldn't understand why Seth had to get his panties in a bunch.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the house." Quil said.

"Evelyn.." Seth began.

"What?"

"You should go back to my house to shower. We'll catch up in a bit. You can wear some of my shorts and a t-shirt." He said.

"It's really okay though, I'm having fun. I-"

"Come on, I don't want you to stay in those dirty clothes." He said. My clothes were filthy..but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Jake and the guys. I could tell by Seth's face that he didn't look the happiest though.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." I replied.

"I'll catch up with you, I gotta talk to the guys real quick."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well..okay then."

* * *

I trudged into the warm house and then into Seth's bedroom. I think Sue was in the living room with some guy named Charlie. I guess he was the sherrif of this town or something like that.

His bedroom was semi-messy. Clothes, food wrappers and magazines were scattered along the floor. It almost reminded me of a guy version of my room. "Hmm.." I said as I picked out a black t-shirt and some shorts. Well, time to shower.

I turned on the water and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was not too shabby. It was connected to Seth's room and was painted with a golden color that fit well with the small room. His home seemed so much warmer than my own. The smell of chocolate chip cookies and Sue's perfume was comforting.. as opposed to my grandmother and her creaking cold house.

I removed my dirty clothes off my body and just as I was about to get in, I noticed there wasn't any shampoo.

"Shoot." I grumbled, quickly tying my hair up and wrapping a towel around my body.

I stepped out of the room and slowly began to walk to living room to ask Sue if she had any shampoo. This was so embarrassing..

Just as I was going to walk down the stairs, I saw Seth and Jacob. It seemed like they were engaging in serious conversation. I was curious about what they were going to talk about after I left. What didn't they want me to know? I stepped back and hid behind the wall next to the staircase.

I listened intently. I wasn't proud of my nosiness, but I wanted to know.

"Seth, seriously?" Jacob said.

"Yes, seriously. She likes you, can't you tell?"

"We were just messing around!" Jacob protested.

"I see the way she's been looking at you these past few weeks.."

"Seth, I have Nessie."  
"Just cut the flirting, k?" Seth snapped. "What flirting?" Jacob yelled. My eyebrows furrowed. Was Seth seriously telling Jacob not to like me? What's wrong with us flirting? And what the hell is a Nessie? The nerve!

"Shit." I muttered as I accidentally stood back and almost knocked over a vase. Jacob looked up and I froze, hoping no one would see me. They stopped talking. I slowly backed away and ran back into the bathroom.

"What the hell!" I shouted quietly to myself. Why would Seth say something like that? How could he? I was furious at him. How could someone who I thought of as my best friend do that to me?

* * *

"Hey Evs" said Seth. I didn't say anything to him. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. My back was turned towards him. I was trying my best to hide my rage. "I'm gonna go." I said. "I'll take you home-"

"No, it's fine. Quil is heading that way, so he said he'd drop me off." Seth noticed the tone in my voice and gave me a perplexed look.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Goodbye Seth." I quickly said. I didn't even look at him. I was too angry for that.


End file.
